This invention relates generally as indicated to a wet mop holder which provides for ease of attachment of a mop swab to a handle and replacement thereof.
One common form of mop holder requires the mop swab to be threaded through an opening therein and then clamped in place. To remove the mop swab from the holder, the procedure is just reversed. Not only can this procedure sometimes be difficult depending on the relative size of the particular mop swab being used, but it requires handling of the mop swab, which may be especially objectionable during removal of the mop swab if it is heavily soiled.
There is another form of mop holder of this same general type but which has a hinged bottom bar that can be dropped down to permit the swab to be inserted in the holder and removed therefrom without having to thread the swab through an opening in the holder. Nevertheless, this particular type of holder still has the disadvantage that the swab must be manually held on the bar while the bar is raised back up and locked in place.